the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
A Hybrid, or T-H, is a human who has been transformed into a cybernetic organism. It is the main focus of the Project Angel, which was initiated by Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division, and reborn by Skynet as Project Theta.Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire Fiction ''Terminator Salvation'' The project began with Marcus Wright, who donated his body as a test subject. He was successfully transformed into a cybernetic organism, his skeleton replaced with a hyper-alloy replica while still retaining key biological components such as the brain, organs, eyes, and curiously his gums and teeth (though these could have been prosthetic). The result was a stronger, faster, and more resilient vessel in which he could survive beyond death. Marcus was used as a Infiltration Prototype by Skynet to find John Connor and lure him to Skynet Central in 2018 so that he could be captured and made into a Hybrid under Skynet's control assigned to destroy the Resistance from within. ''Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire'' Specification Human aspects A Hybrid is prone to human frailties when it comes to trauma, as Marcus is capable of being knocked unconscious and suffer the psychological effects of damage as well as pain. A Hybrid also possesses a pulse that can be felt and read in the same manner as a human. It should be noted that the tolerance for pain is inhumanly high, and that a Hybrid appears to only feel pain in the moment of injury, suggesting that a Hybrid does not suffer the lingering agony that most humans do. Hybrids are capable of enhanced regeneration; however, they can be destroyed if overwhelmed by damage or multiple gunshots. Hybrids also feature detailed memories of their lives. In the case of Marcus, all of his memories were preserved since his brain was transplanted into the endoskeleton, with a neural interface linked with the Skynet system. This is how Skynet was able to pull his memories during the confrontation. In addition, it was possible for Sky Net to selectively transfer memories in order to better control the hybrid units or to create false memories, as it did with Jik by altering his memories into believing that he was really John Connor. Endoskeleton Using reverse-engineered Skynet technology, a customized endoskeleton is built for each Hybrid and designed to sustain his/her human components, such as the brain and the heart. It is unknown what kind of hyper-alloy the endoskeleton is made from, but it is durable enough to survive a close-range mine explosion without any signs of damage and appears to share the same heat-resistant qualities as the T-RIP as the molten steel wouldn't melt it immediately. It also possesses physical strength on par with most contemporary machines, though it might be somewhat inferior to the Series 800 Terminator in terms of raw strength. For Marcus, he has demonstrated the ability to tear apart a Hydrobot in combat and toss a T-RIP around, which suggests he's at least as powerful as a T-800 unit. He is also capable of running and moving far quicker than any human, and is more agile than even the T-RIP. Implanted chip Marcus was monitored and possibly able to be controlled via an implant attached to the back of his head, much like an I-950 Infiltrator. This implant acted like a Big Brother, allowing Skynet to use Marcus as a window through which to view the Resistance and John Connor. It also allowed Skynet to subtly control Marcus, such as activating him after the attack on Skynet VLA. Marcus defied Skynet, however, and tore the device from his head, removing Skynet's urge to control over him. Hybrids could also be assigned to a field unit, such as a member of the Grays, that would have operational control over the units during operations such as Remy Lajard. A Hybrid can access and synchronize with the Skynet interface presumably via the implanted chip by using the hand. Later units were able to connect to the Skynet interface without direct link, similar to standard Terminators. Known Units * Marcus Wright * Serena Kogan * "Hybrid Male" * "John Connor" / Jik * Nathan Oxley * Hope Preston * Susan Valentine Notes * Marcus appears to have no redundant capabilities to revive his heart, which suggests that the organ somehow powers both his organic components and his cybernetic components. This is confirmed in the novel Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire when a Hybrid is terminated after its heart is destroyed. * It is unknown what kind of fuel source a Hybrid needs. * Despite having a metal endoskeleton, the Hybrid is able to swim instead of sinking into the water like other Terminators do. * An early conceptual art of Marcus feature not only a brain and a heart, but also intestines.Terminator Salvation The Official Souvenir Magazine However, Hybrids in the novel Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire are said to contain all human internal organs. * Marcus Wright was unique as he was able to overcome Skynet's control; other Hybrids have not been able to do this on their own and have required outside support to disable their control chips. Behind the Scenes * The Hybrid and the Project Angel were originally the central note of the plotline. However, due to a leaked script which received overwhelmingly negative reviews from the fanbase, the idea was scrapped in favor of the final draft. * In the original version of Terminator Salvation, Dr. Kogan went on to create other Hybrids, eventually creating a hundred and eight in total by the year 2018, including herself. Their strengths and capabilities are unknown, though it is likely they possess the same skills as the final cyborg concept for Marcus.The Terminator Files Forum • View topic - Greg Plitt as Hybrid? The continuation novel Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire continues this plot and suggests that there are multiple Hybrids in operation. Appearance ;Terminator Salvation franchise *''Terminator Salvation'' film *''Terminator Salvation'' comic *''Terminator Salvation'' novel *''Terminator Salvation'' game (iPhone edition) *''Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire'' Quotes :Kate Connor: It's real flesh and blood, though it seems to heal itself quickly. The heart is human and very powerful. The brain too, but with a chip interface. It has a hybrid nervous system; one human cortex, one machine... This is unlike anything we've ever seen before. : :John Connor: I thought I knew everything about our enemy. But that thing in there makes me feel like I know nothing. I looked into its eyes and it believed, absolutely believed, that it is human. And what it is telling me is that Kyle is in Skynet. Which means that Command is about to bomb my father and our future and I. Can't. Stop. Them. : :Marcus Wright: Enough! That gun ain't gonna do shit! :John Connor: No one shot you in the heart and I see that thing beating a mile a minute! : :Marcus Wright: What am I? :Serena/Skynet: You are an infiltration prototype. The only one of your kind. We advanced Cyberdyne's work... amended it. Accept what you already know: that you were created to serve a purpose. To infiltrate, find a target and bring that target back home to us. Oh, and you executed that purpose... beautifully. : Gallery File:Hybrid1.jpg|Serena Hybrid 1 File:Hybrid2.jpg|Serena Hybrid 2 File:Hybrid3.jpg|Marcus Hybrid 1 File:Hybrid4.jpg|Marcus Hybrid 2 File:UNIDENJFGNHYBRIDS.jpg|Hybrids File:Hybrids.jpg|Hybrids File:Hugblkdbgljbnk.jpg|Hybrids File:GregplittASHYBRIDMALE.jpg|Unnamed Hybrid References See also * Project Angel * Grays * I825.M Category:Cut content Category:Cyberdyne Systems Category:Terminator Salvation